No One Cares
by lexy
Summary: draven comes up on one person in the world who understands, who feels connected with him
1. Default Chapter

The dark figure flew overhead watching her read a comic book about him.  
  
If only he was real, I don't know what is with me, I just feel as if I understand now Lex thought, wishing the crow were with her.  
  
"Who is she, what is she, is she the same as I," Eric puzzled,  
  
"no, she is human, I have found a rather large file on her, it is in the file cabinet under Binate," the crow explains,  
  
"where is this at," Eric desperate to find out who she was and why she felt so connected with him,  
  
"in the courthouse," the crow explains. 


	2. In the Courthouse

Eric silently slipped in the filing room from the air ducts,  
  
"Binate, Binate, A's, ah, here it is," Eric eagerly to find out what information it held about this girl, he wanted to find out right then but the guards were coming.  
  
"Time to fly away now," Eric jumping back through the air ducts and disappearing. Back at Eric's old broke down apartment Eric was spreading Lex's papers out, she had practically lived in jail after the death of her close friend who was murdered, it was so hard on Lex, he found a hospital bill of where she overdosed and had cut her wrist.  
  
Poor girl, she has been through hell Eric thought,  
  
"shall I watch her for you," the crow perching on Eric's shoulder,  
  
"yes, go and watch her," Eric still sat cross legged in the wooden floor looking at her papers the crow flew away to Lex's place,  
  
"god, she has been through more than I have, she is only 18," Eric hurting remembering his past, he was only 19 when he was killed. 


	3. Later That Night

"Hey where did you come from, here get out of the rain," Lex opening the window for the black bird to hop thought her window, her room was dark and falling apart hardly no heat not suitable for a girl. All she had was one little blanket that hardly covered her, the crow flew into her room and landed on her chair, she had no bed, the only books she had were the nickel comic books that were all about Eric. She lit some candles and sat them in a circle around her and put the blanket around her and started rocking back and forth,  
  
there is no one that loves me, no one that cares, Lex thought as she finally lays in the floor curled into a ball and fell asleep. She had a dream she was there with Eric, the one she had waited for to come,  
  
"Eric Draven, I read about you," Lex trying to talk to the dark creature, he appeared out of the darkness and seemed to have paint on his face, Lex was surprised and wakes up breathing a bit hard.  
  
"Lex," Eric whispers,  
  
"Eric, you gave me a fright in my dream, why have you come," Lex puzzled, he saw her shaking from the cold, he stood in the candle light, took his trench coat off and placed it around Lex's shoulder.  
  
"I saw you looking at me in a book, I heard what you thought, I want you to come with me and live in my apartment, it's a bit warmer there than it is here," Eric squatting down,  
  
"I couldn't, I cant leave this place," Lex hurt,  
  
"it has a bed and more blankets," Eric explained.  
  
"But my mom, I cant leave her with my father, she will die," Lex thinking of how her father beats her and her mother.  
  
"Could you come and at least talk with me," Eric wanting to be near her, to understand her, to be with someone who understood him,  
  
"yes, but I have no way out of here, cause my father would kill me if I were to go out after dark," Lex remembering the scars and pain,  
  
"I can get you out of here if you want to come with me," Eric seriously,  
  
"if you can only get me back in without my father knowing," Lex looking at him with her frail eyes.  
  
"I can get you back in too," Eric getting up and putting his hand out for Lex to take, she took his hand and he helped her up, but her scar on her wrist showed, he saw it and she quickly covered it up.  
  
"I already know what you have done, its okay, I want you to hold on to my neck cause we are going to fly out of this window okay," he picks her up in his arms, she groans,  
  
"what is it," Eric putting her back down, knowing she had been hurt,  
  
"I am okay, lets go," Lex eagerly to hang out with him, he picks her back up and runs and jumps out of the window, Lex almost screams,  
  
"your hurt," Eric getting her on the bike, 


	4. the rest of later that night

"yeah my father beats me," Lex wincing,  
  
"here sit in front, I can hold you that way your not in so much pain," Eric getting on first, Lex got on in front of him.  
  
"Now I am going to wrap my arm around you fairly tight," Eric explains, Lex shook her head yes, Eric got his body close to her body where he was leaning on her body, he puts his arms around her and held her tight then raced off into the night. Halfway there she was limp in his arms, he knew she had passed out,  
  
"she will be okay as long as she stays with you," the crow flying above, Eric got her to the apartment and gently, trying not to hurt her, got her in his arms and carried her up to the darkness that filled the apartment. Gently laying her on the bed she groans,  
  
"Lex, I need for you to sit up," Eric bending by the bed, she woke up and slowly opened her eyes,  
  
"why do you want me to do that," Lex slowly sitting up in pain.  
  
"Cause I am going to fix your back but you are going to have to take your whole top off," Eric helping her take off his coat, he lays it on the chair, then he helped her with her thin shirt, he was shocked to find she wasn't wearing any bra,  
  
"Lex, why don't you have a bra on," he turns his head to be respectful,  
  
"my parents needs to buy food and pay bills for in order to keep me healthy and from the rain…,"  
  
Eric had turned put his finger over her lips,  
  
"I will buy you some, do you need some for the bottom half too," Eric getting medicine out for her back,  
  
"um, yeah," Lex hurt and bit embarrassed cause she had no bra or underwear. Eric found an old shirt that had bullet holes in it, he went over and sat behind Lex,  
  
"will this hurt," strongly, Eric paused,  
  
"no, this wont seem any worse than your life has been already," Eric patting her back with his shirt, she winced,  
  
"how do you know so much about me," Lex puzzled,  
  
"your file," Eric putting pressure on her cuts,  
  
"then that means you know all about my friend's murder and my wrist," Lex turning her head sideways,  
  
"yes and the jail time," Eric hurt knowing it was wrong to have gone through her file.  
  
"That was private, why did you go through something that wasn't yours," Lex harshly,  
  
"I shouldn't have, I just wanted to know why you liked me so much," Eric softly,  
  
"cause I understand you, cause I feel as if I were there with you in the comic book, and cause your hot," Lex calming down.  
  
"Why do you think that," Eric pausing a few minutes,  
  
"come over to the mirror and put your trench coat on," Lex getting up and getting his coat, he walks over to the mirror and Lex slips his trench coat on him,  
  
"I still don't see anything that looks hot, my face is ugly," he turns around looking at her hurt.  
  
"No, its not to me, to me what makes you stand out is the fact you don't have a shirt on, all you wear is the trench coat, it shows off your strong chest and abs," Lex rubbing both.  
  
"I cant get involved with you Lex, you will get hurt," Eric looking at her in the eye,  
  
"you know nothing of my life," Lex harshly,  
  
"Lex your not strong, the crow….," Eric was interrupted,  
  
"I know Eric, I am strong but not as strong as Death," Lex going over and sitting in the broke window, Eric sighed knowing he had upset her, he walked over to the window,  
  
"I am sorry for what I said," Eric hurt, Lex just looks over at him and looks back out the window,  
  
"I wish I were dead," Lex cried in pain,  
  
"no, you don't, life is worth living," Eric hurt,  
  
"I want to die, my life has been so hard," Lex closing her eyes, Eric puts his hands on her head showing her his death.  
  
"You see that I didn't get to live my life out," Eric harshly, Lex puts her hands to Eric's head showing all her pain, Eric stumbled backwards. 


End file.
